familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anna Catharina Cronman (c1660-1685)
For others with the same name see Anna Catharina Cronman Anna Catharina Cronman III (1660-?) Confusion Anna Catharina Cronman can be either the sister of Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703) who married von Knorring or she can be the daughter of Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703) who married von Rohr. Anrep's standard genealogy conflated the two. See Anna Catharina Cronman (1630-?). Gabriel Anrep made the original error that conflated the Anna Cronman born around 1630 with the one born around 1660 and other genealogists have repeated his error. That error was corrected by Gustaf Elgenstierna when he edited and republished the Anrep genealogy in the 1920s. The error occurred because of the age difference between von Rohr and Cronman. There is still a problem in that the 1660 Anna appears to be too young to be the mother of the first von Rohr children. The 1630 Anna would be too old to be the mother of the von Rohr children. The most reasonable explanation would be that the 1660 Anna was the mother of the later born von Rohr children and was not the mother of Joachim von Rohr (1678-1757) as shown in every genealogy. Parents *Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) *Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) Birth She was born around 1660. Several sources list her as born in 1667. However if she was the mother of Joachim von Rohr (1678-1757) she would have been just 11 years old when he was born. If we adjust her age to 1660 she would be 18. Almost every genealogy lists her as his mother. Either one of the earlier wives of Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) is the mother, or Anna was born around 1660. There is a listing for an Anna Catharina Cronman born around 1660 that is assumed to be the one that died in 1661 and it is assummed that our Anna was named for her. Siblings *Ursula Cronman (1660-1745) was born on August 29, 1660, and married Christoffer Fredrik Von Grothenhielm (1655-1705). *Carl Cronman (1661-?) died young in France. *Johan Cronman (1662-1737) aka Baron Cronman, was born on February 2, 1662 at Unanitz, Ingermanland, Russia, and died on July 26, 1737 in Malmö in Sweden. *Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) was born on November 11, 1663, and married Henrik Aminoff (1653-?), and after his death married Simon von Rohr (c1650-1721). She died on August 14, 1699. *Jakob Fredrik Cronman (c1665-1710) died in 1710 at Reval from the plague. Marriage She married Hans Christoffer von Rohr I (1626-1700) around 1676. If she was born in 1660 she would have been 16 years old when they married and he would have been 34 years older. Children *Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) who was a lieutenant colonel in the Swedish Army and the commander of the Dalarö fortress and he married Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) on February 04, 1699 in Sweden *Maria Elizabeth von Rohr (1679-1710) who died during the plague epidemic at age 29 *Sofia Anna von Rohr (1680-1686) who died as a youth *Anna Catharina von Rohr (1682-1715) *Hans Christoffer von Rohr II (1684-1754) who married Helena Catharina von Spandekow (1691-1748) on August 10, 1711 in Klinov, Russia. Death She died on December 03, 1685 in Angered, Sweden. She would have been 25 years old if born in 1660. This would have her dying after the birth of her last child. Relationship Anna Catharina Cronman (c1630-1685) was the eighth great-grandmother of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Update Corrected by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on January 7, 2011 with the difference between Anna Catharina Cronman I and II and III. Gabriel Anrep lists Anna Catharina Cronman (c1630-?) as the wife of Hans Christoffer von Rohr I (1626–1700) in his 1858 genealogy because they are roughly the same age. She would be the sister of Joachim Cronman but would have been almost 60 by time her first child was born. Gustaf Elgenstierna corrected the Anrep genealogy in the 1920s. He made Anna Catharina Cronman (c1660-?) as the wife of Hans Christoffer von Rohr I (1626–1700). This makes the wife of von Rohr the daughter of Joachim Cronman, and not his sister. This puts her at the proper age for bearing the children of von Rohr. Von Rohr is 30 years years older than Anna Catharina Cronman (1660-?), which is not unheard of. This error between the Anna's of two generations has been repeated in many online genealogies. There may also be a third Anna Catharina Cronman that died as an infant confusing the genealogy further. See also There are alternate Anna Catharina Cronmans based on either a birth or death or marriage record *Anna Catharina Cronman (1630-?) *Anna Catharina Cronman (1667-?) *Anna Catharina Cronman (?-1661), she died on December 23, 1661 in Kristine parish, Gothenburg. File:Conman-Joachim biography.png|Gabriel Anrep made the original error that conflated the Anna Cronman born in 1630 with the one born in 1660. File:12350144 125515547130.png|Gabriel Anrep made the original error that conflated the Anna Cronman born in 1630 with the one born in 1660. Image:Cronman-Ana 1667.gif|Anna Catharina Cronman (c1660-?) with 1667 as the year of birth from Familysearch.org. However she would have been 11 years old at the birth of her first child. External links *Anna Catharina Cronman II (1660-?) at Findagrave Ancestors Category:Cronman (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles